


A Christmas Tale

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Fic, Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff, mentions of ivf, original baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Mulder and Scully are looking after a little baby girl.





	A Christmas Tale

They’re late for their flight already, but they promised to drop off their report at the local police station. Inside the station it’s quiet. Most people are home already, spending time with their families. It’s Christmas Eve after all. She’d rather be home, too. But they’re gonna make their flight and she’ll be at her mother’s in the morning. That’s what matters.

“Where is everyone?” Mulder mumbles. They find two young police officers sitting on a desk, a small baby with them. The child is crying softly, whimpering.

“Agent Mulder.” Officer Martin sounds relieved to see them. He tries to pick up the child, but it starts crying harder and he steps away.

“Is that your child?” Scully asks as Mulder hands over the report.

“No, we found her. Her parents… they were, uhm.”

“Murdered,” the other officer says chewing his gum.

“Yeah, well. That. So we’re watching her until child services get here. She’s been crying.” Mulder goes to the child who can’t be older than a year.

“Hi there,” he says in that voice he uses with children and small animals; it never fails to make her melt. “What’s your name?”

“Lalalala,” the girl babbles. Her pudgy hand shoots towards Mulder’s face and grabs his nose. Her crying stops altogether. She is way too fascinated with Mulder’s nose.

“Name’s Lucy.” The girl looks up as she hears her name, but she doesn’t let go of Mulder’s nose.

“We can’t stay much longer. It’s Christmas, you know?” Martin runs his hand through his hair. He still looks like a child himself. There’s a question he doesn’t dare ask and Scully is certain she knows what it is.

“She likes him.” The other officer points at Mulder. “Maybe you guys could?” He shrugs, his eyes hopeful.

“We have a plane to catch,” Scully says, but she watches Mulder with the little girl. She’s smiling at him while he’s making faces. She could watch them all evening.

“It’s Christmas Eve. My grandma is in town.” Martin’s voice is shaky. “We called child services several times. But it’s Christmas.”

“Go home.” Mulder’s gentle tone surprises Scully. His words even more so. Her mouth is open, but she is speechless.

“Are you serious?” Both officers are halfway to the door already. He just nods and the two young men leave before Mulder can change his mind.

“Mulder, are you crazy? What about our plane?”

“Hey Lucy? This is my partner, Dana.” The baby turns to her. A perfect set of rosy cherubic cheeks and green curious eyes make Scully forget her protest immediately. The girl smiles at her and Scully understands why Mulder can’t just leave.

“Mulder, what are we going to do? We have no jurisdiction here. We-”

“She just lost her parents, Scully. It’s Christmas Eve. She shouldn’t spend tonight half forgotten in some orphanage. As soon as Mulder’s eyes meet hers, she is sold. She can’t say no to this, can she?

"We can’t just… keep her. It’s against every rule.”

“When have we ever cared about rules? We’re not keeping her. Just for tonight, Scully.” There’s a please in his tone he doesn’t utter.

“We’re not spending Christmas Eve in a police station.” Mulder grins at Lucy, knowing he’s won. The child reaches for his nose again, babbling happily. They’re doing the right thing.

Every hotel room seems booked. They’re ready to give up when Scully spots a vacancy sign right over a diner. Lucy is wide awake and curious about the world. She reaches for everything, talking in her baby voice. Mulder carries her around as if it was the most normal thing in the world. They take one room for all three of them and Scully calls child services informing them about the change in plan. Then she calls her mother, once again having to find an excuse for her absence.

All the while she’s glancing at Mulder and Lucy who are sitting at one of the small dining tables. She can’t stop staring. The scene tugs at her heart. It’s been one year. One year since she’s met and lost Emily. It could have been like this, too. Maybe. The child in Mulder’s arms transforms into Emily for the briefest of moments, her blond curls shimmering red in the light. Just a trick of her mind. This is not her child, not theirs. None of this was ever meant to be.

“Look Lucy, Dana is back.”

“Dah.”

“We’re hungry. Let’s order a lavish feast.” Mulder grins and hands her the menu. While she tries to pick something to eat, Mulder explains the world to Lucy. He’s finally found an enthralled audience.

“Uhm, Scully? I think she needs a new diaper.”

“Well, Mulder. This was your idea so I think you should do the honors.” He throws her a dirty look, but picks up the baby and the diaper bag. She has no idea whether he knows how to change diapers. He’ll figure it out. Scully orders two burgers with extra fries and mashed potatoes for Lucy. Mulder returns with a giggling, happy baby. He has something in his hand that she doesn’t recognize at once. When he gets closer she sees it’s a snow globe.

“Where did you find that?” He shakes it and Lucy watches the little snow flakes fall slowly and settle on the small scene inside the glass. Her tiny fingers curl around Mulder’s bigger ones, wanting to touch the magic herself.

“Someone left it in the bathroom. Don’t worry, I cleaned it first. Lucy loves it. It’s her Christmas gift.”

It’s like a dream, what they’re doing here. They’re playing family. Scully feeds Lucy spoons of mashed potatoes while she sits on Mulder’s lap. She hasn’t smiled this much, laughed this much in so long. She knows it’s not real, is short-lived, but as long as it lasts, she’s going to enjoy it.

“She’s so cute,” Scully sighs. Lucy yawns and rubs her eyes with her fists. She leans against Mulder. It won’t be long until she falls asleep. “She’s tired. We should head off to our room.” The word seems strange; they usually don’t share a room. Scully takes the baby while Mulder pays. The girl feels warm against her and solid. She holds her tight, reveling in the feeling of being needed. She doesn’t want to get attached, not again. They’ll have to say goodbye again tomorrow. There’s always a goodbye.

In their room, Mulder quickly makes up the crib they’ve been given. Scully puts her down and Lucy begins to fuss.

“She hates the crib.” They share a look and Scully nods. The three of them can share the bed. Lucy quiets when she realizes she won’t have to sleep alone. Mulder puts the snow globe on the bedside table so they can see it, the magical glass watching over them. He puts his hand on the girl’s stomach and she relaxes. She hears Mulder hum a tune and it’s awfully familiar. It takes her a moment to recognize it.

“Joy to the world,” Mulder sings softly. “All the boys and girls. Joy to the fishes in the deep blue see. Joy to you and me.” Tears fill her eyes as Scully watches them. She falls in love. She’s been in love with Mulder for a while now; not that she’d ever admit it to herself. She won’t now either.

But now she falls in love with this; the possibility that’s presenting itself in front of her. A family. A baby. Her and… Mulder. Maybe. “Hey, you coming to bed?” He lifts his head and smiles at her, tired eyes blinking at her. Scully nods. They’re as close as they can be with a child between them.

“I’m sorry you won’t be with your family in the morning.” If only he knew what she was just thinking about. She’ll tell him, but not tonight. First she needs to know about her options though. IVF, she thinks, feeling giddy. Maybe, maybe. In a year or two they could be… if Mulder wants this, too. Wants a family. With her. She now knows (she suspects she always knew) that she wants this. With him.

“You were right, Mulder. This here is right. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Scully. Joy to you and me.” He chuckles before he falls asleep, before she does, too.


End file.
